1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a portable electric air pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional portable electric air pump A1 includes a cylindrical housing in which are mounted a battery, an electric motor and an impeller A2. The battery supplies power to the electric motor which in turn drives the impeller A2 to generate air current for inflation. However, such a portable electric air pump A1 suffers from the following drawbacks:
1. The air current generated by such an air pump is low in pressure thereby making it impossible to inflate sufficient air into an inflatable object. PA1 2. Such an air pump works just like an electric fan and which is low in efficiency and cannot provide high pressure PA1 3. As such air pump is cylindrical in shape, it is difficult to hold the air pump firmly thus making it inconvenient to carry.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a portable electric air pump which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.